


Where's my holiday boo at?

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuffing season, F/M, Fake Dating College Au, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Slow Burn, Steve and Clint are horrible wing people, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Bucky Barnes is going to college on a sports scholarship and works part-time at the university library. That doesn’t leave him much time for romance or a relationship. With the holidays coming up he isn’t looking forward to having to third-wheel all of his coupled friends. That is until he sees a throwaway comment on the college chatroom of somebody looking to fake date through the holidays. Enter the mysterious Natasha Romanov, an exchange student who is studying ballet and theater. Natasha wants somebody to be her fake boyfriend so Clint will stop trying to set her up with weird people from his classes. She posts a comment in a university chatroom, not expecting a real response until she gets one from Bucky. Can these two strangers survive a season of fake dating or will real feelings get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts).

The cuffing season had officially arrived, as the summer rays shifted to fall winds, people seemed to start pairing off. Natasha had witnessed the phenomenon first hand in some of her college classes, people who had barely spoken seemed to suddenly find love with each other. It was as if a timer had gone off and everybody felt the pull to find somebody for the fall and winter seasons. Natasha would have found it funny if her best friend Clint hadn't decided to make it his personal mission to find her a date. 

She hadn't caught on to what he was trying to do at first when he had invited Bruce to out to eat with them, she had thought they were simply hanging out. Clint had been dating his girlfriend Laura for longer than Natasha had known him, apparently, they had been high school sweethearts. Natasha had never seen anybody as in love as they were, but apparently, Clint's good taste didn't extend to his picks for Natasha. 

Bruce Banner was a smart student, but a little too nerdy for Natasha's taste. She considered herself well enough educated but half the stuff that Bruce was talking about went over her head. He seemed sweet and really into her, but Natasha did not feel the same way at all. It had taken her a week to finally realize that Clint was trying to set her up. 

His next choice had only served to infuriate Natasha. He had tried to set her up with Pietro. Pietro was on the track team, destined for greatness and he knew it. His smug arrogant natured had only made Natasha dislike him more and she had quickly left their double date, complaining about needing to do homework. 

Later she had shot Clint a message, telling him to stop trying to set her up without her consent. Natasha was happier focusing on her classes, she was double majoring in Theater and Ballet. She wanted to be an actress and someday perform on Broadway, she didn't want to let a boy get in the way of her dreams. She hadn't emigrated from Russia just to be a house-wife and work a mediocre job, with a minivan and a white picket fence. That wasn't her American dream, her desire was for the stage. 

Clint had of course apologize but then explained that he simply didn't want Natasha to be lonely during the holidays. There were a lot of parties he wanted to invite her too and he just didn't want her to feel like a third wheel with him and Laura. Natasha appreciated the sentiment but kind of resented the fact that he didn't think he could get a man on her own. Natasha was almost positive if she really wanted to date somebody, she could find one. 

That thought gave her an idea, maybe if she found a person to fake being in a relationship with. She could have somebody go with her to the holiday events and parties, but then the rest of the time be focused on her schooling. That would get Clint and Laura off of her back. 

With the idea circling around her head, when she got home that night she decided to go on to the University's web chatroom. The chatroom had been set up so that people could make friends, talk about classes and hang out. It was the school's attempt at building something akin to Facebook or Instagram. 

Natasha hoped at the very least it would be enough to get somebody to respond. If she got some creeps then she'd just chalk it up to a failed experiment and go stag to all of Clint and Laura's events. It took her about twenty minutes to type the thread up, but with a deep breath, she finally submitted it. 

\-----

Bucky Barnes glanced at the clock, swearing to himself that the hour hand was broken. He had been doing his shift at the college library for four hours, but it had felt like eight. He was spending his Thursday night working the late shift at the library, while also trying to study for his English class. Bucky had gotten a full-ride sports scholarship, but that didn't prevent him from needing to maintain his GPA to play his sports. He spent a lot of his free time trying to keep his grades up or working at the library to earn some extra cash. 

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Bucky tried to fight back a yawn. His day had been busy, he had woken up early for classes only to have to go to baseball practice right after. Then after a grueling practice, he had run to the library to do his shift. Now he was fighting to stay awake and do his homework. He had already shelved most of the books and helped out a few of his peers who were burning the midnight oil cramming for exams and doing projects. 

Feeling bored and deserving of a little break, Bucky pulled out his phone. As expected he had a few texts from his best friend and roommate Steve, checking in on him. Steve was texting to let him know that Peggy was spending the night again, which wasn't that uncommon. Bucky figured by now that Steve should just give his girlfriend a key to the apartment they shared, but Steve was anxious about pushing things to fast. 

_'Ask her to move in already or I will. She might as well live with us, we could use help with the rent anyways. - Bucky' _

Bucky rolled his eyes when Steve sent him a few choice emojis telling Bucky that he needed to get a girlfriend of his own. Bucky wasn't too worried about finding a relationship, sure it sucked to always be third-wheeling Steve and Peggy, but he had a lot on his plate as it was. He didn't think he had time for an actual relationship, but the last girl he had dated, had ended up cheating on him. Bucky would deny it of course, but that failure of a relationship had stung him pretty bad. He wasn't sure if trying to put himself out there again would be good for his GPA.

Switching apps, Bucky decided to see what people were talking about in the campus chat rooms. He was scrolling through a few of the threads when one, in particular, caught his eyes. 

** 'Where is my holiday boo at?' **

Bucky arched a brow at the thread title, before deciding to click on it and see what the user was talking about. Peggy had made a crack earlier in the week about cuffing season starting, and Bucky now realized that the poster of the thread seemed to be going on about the same thing. 

**'Public announcement, if anybody wants to fake date me during October through the beginning of January so we can go on fake dates like corn mazes, carving pumpkins, haunted house, holiday parties, and light shows that would be great. My friends keep trying to set me up and I honestly don't have time for that. I am tired of going to all of their holiday parties by myself, it's kind of pathetic. **

**If you're interested in helping me out, I'll go with you to your friend's stupid holiday parties, and pretend you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You sell the act for my friends and I'll sell the act for yours. **

**Email me at the link below if you wish to help a girl out. **

**\- Natasha R' **

Bucky stared for a long time at the thread, actually mulling it over. He already saw a few responses to the girl's thread but he figured it wouldn't hurt to send her a message. Having a fake date to all of Steve's events didn't sound like a bad idea. If he had a fake girlfriend then he wouldn't have to deal with Steve or Peggy giving him pitying looks. Plus if the relationship wasn't real then Bucky could keep his focus on his classes, it seemed like the best of both worlds thing. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly shot Natasha an email, hoping for the best. 

\---

Natasha very rarely checked her social media before her first coffee of the day. But after the whole disaster of a surprise blind date with Pietro, Natasha was willing to make an exception. She was curious to see if anybody had responded to her thread in the chat room. 

Unsurprisingly a few guys had emailed her dick picks, she even had a few girls hit her up. Natasha had to admit it was flattering but none of the replies totally sold her. 

One was from somebody calling him Ironman who agreed to fake date, but he sounded too full of himself for Natasha's liking. One was obviously a football player because he offered to score her tickets to the game. The dick picks were worse and Natasha just wanted to roll her eyes. 

She was about to delete the thread and scrap the whole idea when she got to the very last post. It was from a guy who simply called himself Bucky. 

** “I know you’ve gotten a lot of responses, but I figured it was worth a shot. You only miss the chances you don’t take. My name is James but everybody I know calls me Bucky. I know what it is like to be forced to be a third wheel. I’ve gone to more of my friend's parties alone then I have with somebody. **

**Cuffing season is officially in bloom and I think my best friend is worried about me. He has the perfect life and girlfriend and he thinks for me to feel complete I need the same. I just want to go to school and get everything done that I need too. I work in the library, play basketball and soccer for the college teams, and am an English major. Thought I think I may eventually change my major. **

**If you’re still looking for somebody to be your holiday dates, then look no further. Here is my number in case you somehow pick me.**

**\- Bucky” **

Natasha wasn’t sure why that one, in particular, drew her attention, but she found herself scribbling down the guy’s number so she could text him later. Maybe it was his rambling or the fact that he seemed to be in the same boat, but Natasha decided that Bucky sounded like her safest bet. Besides, he hadn’t sent her a dick pic, so that was bonus points in his direction. 

Shooting him a quick text, Natasha got up. She had a long day ahead of her with classes and she needed to meet up with Clint. She was hoping she could catch him and Laura before they tried to set her up with another person. 

When she met up with Clint and Laura for lunch, they were already deep in discussion. Natasha could tell from the look in their eyes that they were up to something. She was already dreading what they were going to say. 

"Hey Nat, you're just in time. Our friend T'Challa is going to be joining us. He's new to the college too, he's a foreign exchange student just like you." Laura exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

Natasha frowned and cleared her throat. "Actually guys I need to tell you something..."

"Come on Nat, T'Challa is a good guy. You should give him a chance." Clint suggested, wanting more than anything for his best friend to be happy. 

"I actually have a date for tomorrow night. His name is James and I like him." Natasha lied, not wanting to give Clint and Laura a chance to set her up with somebody else.

Clint's jaw dropped. "You never mentioned him before."

"Well, you never asked." Natasha fired back, shrugging her shoulders. "You've been so busy trying to set me up without my permission."

Laura could see that Clint was about to argue and placed a hand on her boyfriend's wrist. "I am sorry we've been setting you up on dates. I realize we should have talked to you about it. So tell us about James, how did you meet."

Natasha hesitated for a moment, not wanting to admit how she had met James. "Saw him around the campus. He seems different than a lot of the other guys here. He works in the library."

"The broody guy in the library? I think I have seen him before, he's super built and athletic but looks like he's brooding." Laura said nodding in acknowledgment. "He's kind of hot."

Clint frowned at his girlfriend. "Hey!" He grumbled. 

Natasha didn't have a picture of Bucky but nodded slowly. "That would be him, a total babe right?" 

Laura nodded in agreement. "He is, but don't worry Clint, I only have eyes for you." 

Clint rolled his eyes but then focused on Nat. "Well as long as he treats you right and you like him. I guess I can stop trying to set you up with people."

"I'd appreciate it," Nat said giving the two of them a grateful smile. "Anyways I need to head to the theater, I got to run through some lines. I'll see you later." She said, giving them both a warm hug before leaving. She was glad that this whole fake-dating thing was working. 

\-----

Bucky was once again working the evening shift at the library but he found that he didn’t mind this time. Steve and Peggy had come to keep him company and were studying at one of the tables near the circulation desk. Bucky himself was shelving books but it made him happy to know that his friends were near. As much as Bucky enjoyed being by himself, he did enjoy their company. 

His phone buzzed once again and Bucky found himself checking it with a smile on his face. He had been surprised when Natasha had taken him up on his offer for the fake dating during cuffing season. He could tell that the season was getting stronger by the number of people he had to interrupt making out in the stacks. 

“You keep smiling at your phone, who are you talking to?” Steve finally asked, the suspense killing him. 

“I met a girl,” Bucky said shrugging his shoulders. “We’re deciding when we want to hang out.”

“Invite her here. She can study with us if she wants.” Steve offered, his face lighting up. He knew Bucky didn’t have a lot of close friends, and the fact that Bucky was showing interest in anybody was akin to a sign of the apocalypse. It had been a long time since Steve had seen Bucky truly happy. 

Bucky hesitated, not sure if he and Natasha were ready to start their act quite yet. They hadn’t met in person yet and he wasn’t sure if they could pull it off. “I don’t know…”

“I could be your wing person.” Steve offered, his eyes wide with excitement. “I never get to be your wing person.”

Bucky was saved from answering by Peggy, who gave her boyfriend a look. “Steve maybe Bucky wants to test the waters himself first. You never know how nerve-racking it can be to meet a bunch of new people at once. Not everybody is a social butterfly like you.” Peggy said, before giving Bucky a wink to show that she had his back. 

Bucky felt grateful and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I don’t know if I am ready to introduce her to all my friends. It’s a new thing, I am still getting to know her myself.”

Steve frowned, but then shrugged it off. “Well if you do decide you like her a lot, maybe bring her around when the time is right.” 

“I promise you I will,” Bucky said, before playfully ruffling Steve’s hair. “Now stop distracting me, I’m trying to work and your girlfriend is trying to study.” 

Resuming his shelving of the books, Bucky took his phone and sent Natasha a quick message asking her to meet for coffee the next day. He figured it would be a good way to break the ice and meet on neutral territory to work out how they were going to pull off their plan. 

When his phone buzzed with Natasha’s acceptance of his plan, Bucky took a deep breath. He stole a glance over at where Steve was helping Peggy study by quizzing her with flashcards, a warm feeling entering Bucky’s chest. 

He knew it was wrong to deceive his friends, but he didn’t want them worrying him. Plus if Natasha was cool enough, then they could have fun going to all the parties together. He was thinking that it would be nice to have somebody to talk to at the holiday parties, a partner in crime sort of person. Bucky wasn’t sure he could handle another year of sitting by himself, drinking egg nog in the corner. If he was going to be forced to wear ugly Christmas sweaters, he at least wanted somebody to suffer with him and keep him company. 

Maybe having a fake holiday boo would work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Natasha have their first little date. Also, their friends are nosey as heck and really bad wing people.

Bucky was feeling nervous, scratch that, he was feeling more than nervous. He had gotten to the campus coffee house, fifteen minutes earlier than agreed upon. He had wanted a few seconds to get a good table and mentally prep himself for the first meeting with Natasha. 

Except that Natasha seemed to have the same sort of idea, she had shown up a few minutes after Bucky had. He had almost been dumbstruck when she came up to introduce herself, she was gorgeous and Bucky found himself staring. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Natasha asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

Bucky quickly shook his head. "No, sorry. I didn't know what you looked like and so I was caught off guard." 

Natasha bristled, wondering if he was calling her ugly. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"What? God no." Bucky paled, internally cringing at how bad he was sticking his foot in his mouth. "I'm just nervous, I am sorry. You look fine, beautiful." Bucky frowned and laid his head down on the table, wishing the earth would swallow him whole. He hadn't meant to make himself sound like such a dick. 

Natasha's face softened and she took the seat across from him. "How about we start over? I'm Natasha."

Bucky slowly raised his head off the table. "James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky." He said extending a hand. 

Natasha smiled and shook his hand before leaning back in her chair. "So what made you want to respond to my post?" She asked cutting to the chase. 

The question gave him pause and Bucky thought about it before answering. "My best friend Steve is in a long term relationship and he keeps giving me the pity look. He thinks I can't get a girl, but right now I don't want to be in a real relationship. My last one didn't go so well and so I'd rather focus on school. Between school, work and athletics I'm busy." Bucky said with a shrug. 

Listening intently, Natasha managed a smile. "My best friend Clint keeps trying to set me up with guys from his class. I really want him to stop, but he thinks everybody needs to be as in love as he is. He and his girlfriend are so in love and sappy it's giving me cavities. I figure if I have a fake boyfriend, it will be enough to keep him off my back for a few months. I am trying to focus on my classes as well, plus I'm in a production of the nutcracker and I can't have his attempted hook ups distracting me." 

"You do ballet?" Bucky asked, surprised to hear it. But the more that he studied Natasha, the more he realized she had a dancer's frame. "I can see it now."

"I am surprised you knew it was ballet," Natasha admitted, looking a bit taken back. 

"It was my mom's favorite ballet. I used to save up my allowance and take her to see it every holiday season. She was from Romania, we moved to New York when I was about eight." Bucky explained. 

Natasha smiled at Bucky's fond memory. "I'm studying here, I'm originally from Russia," Natasha explained, surprised that they had some similar stuff in common. 

"How did you meet your friend Clint?" Bucky was naturally curious about her friends. He wanted to know more about them, so they could make the act more convincing. 

"He was at Freshman orientation, he was my tour guide." Natasha had felt extremely lucky to have Clint as her best friend. “What about you, how did you meet Steve?”

Bucky chuckled quietly and just shook his head. “Would you believe I met him in the fourth grade? Steve was scrawny and a nerdy, always willing to stand up. He was always getting beat up, but I admired his spirit. I defended him once and we were best friends. It also helped that during sophomore year, the dude hit puberty and gained like a hundred pounds. He got ripped.” Bucky explained, unable to keep the humor out of his voice. It amused him to no end the transformation that Steve had gone through. 

Natasha listened to the way that Bucky described Steve, noting the fondness that entered his eyes. “You guys really care about each other.” 

“We’re like brothers, he’s really all I have,” Bucky said before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Are you going to feel guilty lying to him about having a girlfriend?” Natasha didn’t want to put Bucky in a position where he’d have to lie to somebody who meant that much to him. 

Bucky thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know, but I think having a date for all of the holiday things he’ll want to drag me on will be nice.” Bucky didn’t want to hurt Steve’s feelings, but sometimes third-wheeling him and Peggy got old. 

“So how are we going to say we met?” Natasha asked, studying him. She was convinced that they’d at least look good together in all of the holiday photos. 

“That one is easy, the library,” Bucky replied, a wide smile on his face. “I saw you studying or helped you find a book for one of your projects.” 

His quick answer impressed Natasha. She felt more confident knowing he could think quickly on his feet. “That sounds plausible, meeting at the library it is. I am assuming we’re going with you asking me out?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “We could say you made the first move if you want. I don’t need my ego to be stroked like that. I truly believe if you wanted to ask somebody out you would.” Bucky said with a small grin. The more time he was spending with Natasha, the more he respected her take-charge attitude. 

Natasha was impressed but did her best not to let it show. She didn’t want to give him a big head. “Alright, that works for me too. Is there anything else we need to discuss?” 

“I’m sure we’ll think of other things to iron out. You have my email and my phone number, so maybe we could send each other a couple of questions if we think of them. Like our favorite band, songs, favorite poem. Whatever we think of.” Bucky replied, trying to think if there was any knowledge that he needed in that particular moment. He was pretty sure that their first little meeting had gone well despite the rough start. 

\-----

When Natasha finally made her way back to the dorm room, she found Laura waiting outside with an apologetic look on her face. Natasha could tell that she wasn’t going to like what Clint’s girlfriend was about to tell her.

“Where is Clint?” Natasha asked with a sigh, noting his absence. 

“I really tried to stop him, I’m supposed to be his lookout,” Laura said, shaking her head. She stepped aside not wanting to be in the middle of the warpath Natasha was going to be on. 

Natasha groaned and just shook her head. “Of course he is being nosy, why wouldn’t he be.” She rolled her eyes skyward and unlocked her dorm room, finding Clint going through her mail. 

Clint at least had the decency to look guilty about it. “Hey Nat, what are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Natasha deadpanned, before flopping down on her couch. She was much too tired to put up with Clint’s overprotectiveness. 

“Did your date go well?” Clint asked. 

Natasha gave him a look, but then slowly smiled. “Yeah it did go well, he’s quite charming in his own way. He seems to really care about things without coming off as fake.” 

“So he’s cute then, your new mystery man?” Laura asked, sitting down next to Natasha. 

Clint grimaced at the dopey smile that Natasha was now wearing. “Eww, you look lovesick already.” 

Natasha flipped her best friend off. “You don’t get to say anything bad about him, you were going through my mail. And yes, he’s very cute Laura, if you ever want to trade up, I’m sure he has a friend.”

Clint grumbled under his breath. “Stop trying to give my girlfriend ideas about leaving me.” 

“You stop going through my mail and coming into my dorm room uninvited.” Natasha shot back sourly. She knew Clint was just trying to look out for her, but she resented the fact that he didn’t think she could look out for herself. 

Laura put a hand over Clint's, trying to convince him not to be confrontational. Laura had learned from experience that if her boyfriend and Natasha got bickering, they would bicker all night. "Clint won't admit it, but he just wants to protect you." 

"I am not his girlfriend, you are." Natasha snapped, but then immediately softened. "Sorry, that was a bit sharp. I appreciate you caring Clint, but you need to let me make my own mistakes and choices sometimes. Just support me, can you do that?"

Clint still clearly wanted to argue but a quick elbow from Laura had him nodding in agreement. "I can do that, I support you, Nat."

Natasha smiled and hugged her friends. "Thank you, and maybe you guys can meet him sooner rather than later." She conceded. 

"We'd like that," Laura said, glad that she had prevented Clint and Nat from arguing all night. "So does your mysterious man play any sports or do extracurriculars? We wanna know all the details, that you feel like sharing."

"Alright, I think I can tell you guys a few things," Natasha said, deciding to throw them a bone. "But let's eat first."

\----

Bucky had always felt at home on the basketball court, he liked playing the game. Sports had been something he excelled at and so that's what he was doing when Steve caught up with him. Bucky knew he should have suspected that Steve and Peggy would come to grill him. 

Peggy for her part just sat on the bleachers and started studying, leaving Steve to question Bucky by himself. They fell into a wordless workout, the only noise the bouncing of the basketball and the occasional grunt as they played the game. Finally, after Steve managed to score on a fade-away jumper, he broke the silence. 

"Are you going to tell me about your coffee date? Tony says he saw you with the redhead." Steve didn't usually take stock in what Tony Stark said, but sometimes the frat-boy was right. 

Bucky groaned and just shook his head. "You know better than to listen to Tony, he just says things to hear himself talk."

"So you didn't meet some redhead for coffee?" Steve asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Bucky hesitated, before looking Steve dead in the eyes. "I had coffee with Natasha and it was nice. She's pretty great." 

"You bet I am."

Steve and Bucky both turned their heads to see Natasha standing sheepishly by the door. Bucky was really surprised to see her but forced a smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Bucky asked, wondering how Natasha had found him.

"Peggy asked me to study with her while her boyfriend and his friend worked out. I am assuming you're the friend?" Natasha asked, before glancing to Peggy. "I didn't know you knew Bucky."

"I didn't know you knew him either. Natasha this is my boyfriend Steve, Bucky's best friend." Peggy said, introducing Steve who looked like he had won the lottery. 

Steve hurried over and extended a hand to Natasha. "It's great to finally meet you. Bucky wouldn't shut up about you." 

Bucky blushed, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. "You and Peggy have a class together?"

"A general health class, it's one of the General Education requirements," Peggy explained, giving Natasha a warm smile. "Anyways you boys go ahead and go back to practice, we're going to study." 

Bucky studied Natasha for a moment, but then slowly nodded. "Alright." He said, turning to go back to practicing with Steve. He wanted to do a good job and impress Natasha, but having her so close was throwing him off his game. 

He kept stealing glances at her and paid for this when he took a basketball to the face. Steve had apparently thrown it hard enough because it knocked Bucky flat on his back right in front of her. 

Bucky grunted, placing his hands over his bloody nose. "Dang it Steve, kill me now."

Natasha and Peggy were almost immediately at his side checking on him. Natasha wore a look of concern as she moved his hands to see how badly his nose was bleeding. 

"I'm sorry Bucky. Are you okay?" Steve was sporting an apologetic look. He seemed to have really thought that Bucky was paying attention. 

"It's just a broken nose, it'll be fine," Bucky grumbled, sitting up and trying to stop the bleeding. 

Steve grabbed Bucky's elbow and pulled him to his feet. "Want me to walk you to the nurse, buddy?"

"I'll do it." Natasha offered, placing a hand on Bucky's back. "Come on Bucky, I'll walk you."

Bucky cast a glance over his shoulder at Steve, who simply smiled and winked at him as Natasha led him away. 

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Peggy asked when she and Steve were alone again. "Was that your attempt at being his wing person?" 

Steve merely shrugged. "I would never do something like that. Besides we were having fun practicing, I could have kept that up all day." 

Peggy just rolled her eyes, knowing good and well that Steve had hit Bucky in the face to give him alone time with Natasha. "You're something else, Steve Rogers." 

Steve laughed. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it, be sure to subscribe so you don't miss when I update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Natasha go to a pumpkin patch with Steve and Peggy.

“I look like a raccoon,” Bucky whined as he stared into the mirror. His broken nose had swelled and after the nurse had set his nose, he had realized that he was starting to develop black eyes. 

Steve did his best not to laugh, it was his fault that Bucky was in the situation, but honestly, Bucky really did look like a raccoon. “Your face is still cute enough to have Natasha interested,” Steve said trying to cheer him up. 

Bucky glared at him and gingerly touched the bruised skin. “She’s going to take one look at me and run the other way.” 

“Looks aren’t everything James, she seemed to like you just fine.” Peggy piped up from the corner where she was reading one of her many textbooks. 

The wounded basketball player’s face softened, his face heating up. “You really think she liked me?” He asked. Bucky wasn’t sure why it mattered, Natasha was supposed to act as if she liked him. It wasn’t real after all, they were faking this whole relationship for the holidays. 

“Of course she likes you, you’re a total stud. Who wouldn’t want to be dating a star basketball player?” Steve asked, trying to pep his friend up. “Besides, even if you do look like a raccoon you could own it and make it your Halloween costume.” 

The reminder of Halloween had Bucky tensing. He had completely forgotten that it was coming up, he had been busy setting up the fake relationship thing with Natasha and practicing for his upcoming basketball games. 

He quickly hurried over to his phone to text Natasha. He had promised to be her fake boyfriend for the holidays and he didn’t want to let her down or make her feel cheated. Haunted houses, corn mazes, hay bale rides were supposed to be a part of it right?

** Bucky: Hey Natasha, I know Halloween is coming up. I know it’s a little last minute but did you maybe want to do something together?**

**Natasha: Hey stranger, yeah sure what did you have in mind?**

**Bucky: Well I am not aware of any parties, but I am sure we could find a pumpkin patch. **

**Natasha: Actually that’s not a bad idea, I know Clint mentioned that his AG classes were helping at a farm. Allegedly it has a haunted house, corn mazes, even a pumpkin throwing contest.**

**Bucky: That sounds good to me. Should we dress up? Thanks to my black eyes I look like a raccoon.**

**Natasha: That’s too cute, I bet you still look handsome though. No, we don’t have to dress up unless you want too. You can invite Steve and Peggy if you would like. I know Clint is having to work at the farm, so he’ll be there. Wanna go tomorrow?**

**Bucky: Sure, see you then! I can't wait, we'll have so much fun!**

**Natasha: See ya then! **

Bucky pocketed his phone with a small smile, ignoring the questioning look that Steve was sending his way. “You guys want to go to a pumpkin patch with me and Natasha tomorrow?” He asked, looking between Steve and Peggy. 

The other couple exchanged a look, clearly communicating in a way that made Bucky envious. He longed to be so comfortable in a relationship that he could communicate with his partner without having to really say anything. 

"Yeah, you can count us in," Steve said, nodding after a long moment. 

"It's been ages since we got to go on a real date. I can't even remember the last time we had a double date. I'm so happy for you James." Peggy added giving him a reassuring smile. "Should we dress up?"

Bucky quickly shook his head, his cheeks still glowing warmly from the conversation with Natasha. He wasn't sure why even a fake date with the girl had him feeling almost giddy. "No, no need to dress up. Probably dress warmly because it might be cold." 

"It's a double date then," Steve said, grinning ear to ear. 

Bucky just smiled, he still felt guilty for lying to his closest friends about dating Natasha, but maybe the friendship that was growing between the two of them would be worth it. 

\----

Natasha found herself actually excited for her little date with Bucky. She knew that they had both been busy with classes and hadn't had time to really iron out every single detail of how they were going to pull off their plan. Fake dating was one thing, but actually being convincing was another. Now that she knew she shared a class with Peggy who was close to Bucky she knew she had to play it extra safe. So she made sure to ask about him in class and generally be even more friendly to Peggy.

This pumpkin patch date would be their first real test run, to see if they could actually pull the fake relationship off. Natasha had even gotten Bucky something when she had gone through the school bookstore. She had remembered that he had mentioned looking like a raccoon so she had gotten him a tiny stuffed beanie baby one. Its name was Bandit and oddly enough it did remind her a bit of Bucky from the few interactions they had. 

A wide smile split Natasha's face when she saw Bucky and his friends approaching. From his body language, she could tell he was feeling just as nervous as she was. Natasha had been a little anxious as well which was why she had arrived at the place a couple of minutes early. She wanted to get there first so she could have a few minutes to calm down and relax. 

"Hey, stranger," Natasha said, before giving Peggy a hug and Steve a handshake. She saved Bucky for last and gave him a quick hug before stepping back. "Glad you guys made it, did you find it okay."

"Steve insisted on driving so of course, we got a little lost," Bucky said gently thumping his best friend on the back. "You look nice Natasha."

Natasha glanced down at her outfit, she had settled for a simple flannel and dark jeans, but she did admit she pulled it off pretty well. "You look nice as well, I dig the letterman jacket." Natasha teased, before digging in her purse. "I actually got you something." 

The ballerina dug pulled out the little stuffed raccoon and handed it to him. "You had mentioned that you looked like a raccoon and I saw this not that long after. It made me think of you, its name is Bandit." 

Bucky took the little plushie and just beamed. "That was really sweet of you. We look like twins." He said holding the toy up and posing with it. 

"That was very thoughtful of you," Peggy commented, to which Steve nodded in agreement. 

Natasha pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of Bucky and the toy. "I guess I'll have a new contact picture for you when you call."

"Well, hopefully, we'll get a lot of pictures together on this outing." Bucky smiled and handed the raccoon back to her. "Would you mind keeping him in your purse until we leave? I don't want to drop him." Bucky was worried that the gift might end up falling out of his pocket. 

Putting Bandit back in her pocket, Natasha gestures to the little farm. "Come on, we should go check out the different things before it gets too dark." She called leading the way. 

She led the way to the corn maze and smiled. "What route should we take first?" She asked the group. 

Steve took one of the maps from the worker who was running the maze and smiled. "I could probably lead us through it." 

Peggy and Bucky both rapidly shook their heads. "No!" They shouted in unison. 

Steve sulked a little bit and handed over the map to Natasha. "You might be the one who has to lead us. They don't trust me." 

"You could be my co-pilot," Natasha promised, not wanting Steve to feel like he was being all ganged up on by everybody else. 

Bucky couldn't recall the last time he had actually been to a corn maze, but he was excited to have fun. It made his heart happy to see Steve and Natasha bonding. They both seemed to be having a good time, Nat was even letting Steve lead but also helping him so that they wouldn't get lost. 

"I always find it so creative how they make designs into the corn," Natasha commented, she was oddly fascinated by different things. She liked the idea of Aliens and crop circles, she had a bit of an inner conspiracy theorist.

"If you had your own corn maze what design would you put in it?" Bucky asked, curious to know her answer. 

Natasha had to think for a minute. "Hmm, I think I'd probably make like an octopus or something tricky." She admitted before tilting her head. "What about you?"

"I saw some really cool Star Wars mazes once. I think that'd be cool." Bucky said, his eyes wide with excitement. 

The group of four quickly devolved into a Star Wars conversation, with them talking about the next movie coming out and which character they liked the most. 

Natasha occasionally interjected but for the most part, was happy to hang back and study the way that Bucky was with his friends. She had learned a long time ago that observing people in their natural habitat was a good way to learn about them. First dates even for a fake couple could be nerve-wracking but seeing him relaxing made her happy. The more time she spent with him, the more Natasha found herself appreciating his nice qualities. 

For the next couple of hours, the group of four made their way through the corn maze and even the haunted house. Natasha didn't usually get scared easily but one of the performers had gotten her pretty good when they jumped out fo a dark corner. Bucky hadn't laughed at her, instead, he had simply offered her his arm. Natasha had taken his arm and by the end of the haunted house had ended up holding his hand. 

Neither of them mentioned it, but Natasha liked the feel of Bucky's hand in her own. It made her feel grounded and more present at the moment, something she hadn't felt in a while. 

"Do you all want to try and do the hay bale ride?" Natasha asked, gauging their reactions. "I think Clint is working that one." 

"Sure, it'll be nice," Bucky said, wanting to make a good impression on Natasha's best friend. He wanted to be as friendly to the people who were important to her, as she had been to Steve and Peggy. 

Clint was indeed working the ride and gave an amused sort of chuckle when he noted that Natasha and Bucky were holding hands. "Fancy seeing you guys here. You're just in time for the last ride of the evening, come on in." He said unlatching the gate so they could get on the truck for the ride. 

"We thought we'd come and visit you at work," Natasha explained, only releasing Bucky's hand when she had to climb up in the truck. She patted the spot next to her and gave Bucky a friendly smile. "I don't bite."

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Bucky flirted, giving her a little wink. 

Steve made a mock gagging noise until Peggy lightly smacked his arm. "You guys are so mushy it's gross." He teased. 

"Have they been this way the whole time?" Clint asked, looking between the two couples. 

Steve nodded his head. "They were so lovesick in the haunted house, I think the place would have to spit them out for being too cute." 

"Don't be jealous of how awesome we are." Bucky chided, sticking his tongue out Steve.

Natasha just rolled her eyes and leaned into Bucky as the ride started. She had dated people before, but something about Bucky's personality seemed to fit well with hers. She liked his playful side, but he was also really sweet. 

"Thank you for inviting us," Bucky whispered quietly. "It's been fun."

Natasha smiled and nodded. "I had fun too." She mused, leaning up to press a light kiss to his cheek. 

Bucky totally froze, his mind flatlining at the feel of her warm lips against his skin. A deep blush settled on his face and he averted his gaze looking down. 

"I hope that was okay," Natasha whispered, sounding almost shy about it.

Bucky managed a small nod. "I liked it." He murmured, clearing his throat.

"Do you remember when we were like that Peggy?" Steve asked looking to his girlfriend. 

Peggy chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "You still blush when I kiss you, Steve, it happens all the time."

Steve pouted but did blush when Peggy stole a quick kiss.

Natasha laid her head on Bucky's shoulder, watching as the sun started to set, the sky turning a beautiful shade of pinkish-orange. "I have always loved sunsets, there's something beautifully haunting about them."

Her comment piqued Bucky's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like sunsets are almost like goodbyes." She explained, before giving a lighthearted shrug. "We should all hang out again sometime. I like your friends."

"You know if you wanted to hang out, you could come to movie night this Sunday. We're gonna pig out on candy and watch scary movies." Steve offered, wanting to make Bucky's girlfriend feel included. 

Natasha didn't even hesitate. "Count me in, is it okay if I maybe bring Clint and Laura."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Peggy said, always loving an excuse to make dinner and decorate. 

Bucky chuckled under his breath. "I guess it's all settled then." He helped Natasha down from the ride once it was over and smiled when she handed him the plushie raccoon. 

"Take good care of him, I expect to see Bandit at the party," Natasha said as she walked with the group back towards the parking lot. She was planning on waiting for Clint to get off so she could give him a ride home. 

"I will make sure he is the guest of honor, cross my heart." Bucky winked at her and then gave her a parting hug goodbye. "See you on Sunday Nat."

Natasha melted into his warm hug. "Sunday it is. I'm already counting down the days." She called, watching Bucky hurry after Steve and Peggy who were getting into the car. 

She waited until he left, before sighing and rubbing her hands over her face. If he kept being sweet like he was, then she was going to have a hard time keeping her feelings out of it. Natasha could honestly say she had never met somebody like Bucky before. There was a part of her that wished she could talk to Clint about it, but she didn't want to admit that she and Bucky were only fake dating. So for now, she was just going to have to sort through the complex feelings on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwh fluffy WinterWidow gives me life. Also happy Halloween ya hooligans. I hope you're all having a great time, any of you dressing up? 
> 
> Stay safe out there and I hope you all find yourselves cuffing buddies for the holiday season. Remember to leave kudos, comments and subscribe so you don't miss out. I live for detailed comments and it may actually make me love you more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary movie night

“I think the apartment is clean enough Buck,” Steve said, trying to bite back a smile. He couldn’t recall the last time he had actually seen Bucky be nervous about something. It would have been cute if it wasn’t mildly irritating. Bucky wasn't a total slob, but seeing him go completely in the opposite direction of his usual self was kind of jarring.

“I just want everything to be perfect,” Bucky called as he fluffed and rearranged the pillows for the seventh time. He felt a weird need to make sure everything was in place. Deep down he knew it was weird to be trying so hard for a fake relationship, but he wasn’t ready to deal with that line of thought. That specific can of worms would have to wait until after the party. 

“Do you know if she has any food allergies, or if her friends do?” Peggy asked from where she was making a snack platter in the kitchen. Peggy was well known in their friendship circle for being something of a baking savant. 

“No food allergies that I know of,” Bucky said, before frowning. He quickly pulled out his phone, wanting to text and make sure that Natasha and her friends weren’t.

Steve gave Peggy a look, before walking over and placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re okay Bucky, just relax. She obviously likes you enough to come over and watch movies, chill out.” 

Bucky looked like he was about to throw up from nerves. “It’s just important to me that she feels comfortable.”

“I understand that, but if you’re having an anxiety attack over something little, you’re going to make her nervous too,” Steve said, trying to help his friend relax. “Deep breaths, maybe go help Peggy with her desserts.” 

Bucky forced himself to take a deep breath, he knew that Steve was right. “Okay, Peggy can I do anything to help you?”

Peggy shot him a grateful smile. “Sure I’d love the help.” 

The pair worked in silence for a while as Steve worked on cleaning up any possible dust spots or spider webs. Bucky was still nervous but he was trying to regulate his breathing. This was all fake right, so he didn't really need to impress Natasha, but he found himself wanting to.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. Bucky had to rush, barely beating Steve to the door. Bucky yanked opened the door and smiled when he saw Natasha, Clint, and Laura. 

“Hey,” Natasha said, giving a timid smile. 

“Hey yourself, you look nice. I am glad you all made it.” Bucky said as he stepped aside so that the three of them could walk in.

“Nice place you got here,” Clint said, nodding in approval. He yelped slightly when Natasha elbowed him in the side. 

Bucky flashed a warm smile in Natasha’s direction before looking to Clint. “I hope you guys brought your appetites, Peggy has been slaving away in the kitchen.” 

Clint chuckled. “I can always eat.” He said, taking Laura by the hand and walking into the kitchen. 

Natasha watched her best friend before glancing at Bucky. “Movie night was a good idea, I think Clint is just as excited to make new friends as I am.” She mused. 

“I meant what I said, I am glad you came,” Bucky replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Are you excited for the movies?”

Natasha nodded. “Yeah, I think watching some Halloween horror movies with you guys would be a lot of fun. I am prepared to get scared.” She said, her voice full of determination. 

“Glad you feel that way because I made popcorn!” Peggy said as she brought over the trays of food and set them down on the coffee table.

The group settled in to watch the movie with Natasha sitting next to Bucky on the couch. She pressed her shoulder to his, winking at him before shifting her attention to the tv screen. “Are you going to protect me if some weird thing pops out of the screen?”

“I’ll try,” Bucky promised, nudging her arm with his. 

“Let’s be real. If Bucky gets scared he’ll be hiding behind the couch. Or probably under the covers.” Steve teased, unable to help himself. He wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to razz Bucky. 

Bucky pouted at Steve and shook his head. “Come on now man, don’t embarrass me.”

“It’s okay, we’ll protect each other,” Natasha said, snuggling into his arms and laying her head on his shoulder. "Besides hiding under the covers can be lots of fun." She flirted.

Bucky’s face flushed and he averted his gaze staring at the screen. He was used to playing it cool, but for some reason, Natasha had him off of his game. She kept him off balance in the best way, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that. 

Occasionally, Natasha would jump at the scary parts or she would add little pieces of commentary. “I always wanted to be an actress.” She whispered to Bucky during an intense chase scene in the movie. “I thought I’d be great at it.”

“I think you would,” Bucky said reaching to grab some popcorn right as she did the same. He pulled his hand back and gestured for her to go first. 

Natasha studied him for a long time, before lifting up a handful of popcorn to his mouth. Bucky locked eyes with her as he slowly ate the popcorn from her hand. Natasha’s eyes darkened for a moment and she quickly returned her gaze to the tv screen. 

Bucky was worried that perhaps he had read the signs wrong, but after a moment Natasha’s hand found his. She slowly laced their fingers together, before giving him a questioning look as if asking his consent. 

Bucky just gave a small nod, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest. Surely they were just playing it up for their friends, but he found he didn’t mind. Holding hands and watching a scary movie with Natasha was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter isn't as long as the others are. I've been having a bad case of writer's block. Anyways I appreciate all the views.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving doesn't go the way that Bucky or Natasha expects.

Bucky and Natasha had fallen into an easy rhythm after their Halloween movie date night. Bucky wasn't sure when to pinpoint the shift in their relationship, but things were feeling decidedly less fake. There was still a small voice in his mind telling him not to get his hopes up and reminding him that once the holiday season was over, they would most likely go their separate ways. That didn't stop Bucky from walking her to her classes or meeting up with Natasha for study dates in the library. 

The pair would take turns buying each other coffee and although they were intent on studying, there was a multitude of shy smiles and stolen glances. Bucky had actually just bought Natasha a coffee and was meeting her for another study session when a thought occurred to him. Thanksgiving was coming up soon and he wasn't sure of her plans or if she even had some plans set up. 

"Hey, stranger." Natasha greeted as Bucky handed her a coffee. She got up from where she was studying her lines for her theater class and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. "You look like you've got something on your mind." 

"I do actually have something on my mind," Bucky said, giving her a small smile. "I was wondering if you had any plans for Thanksgiving." 

Natasha quickly shook her head. "I was going to hang around campus. Clint is going back home and introducing Laura to his family for the holiday. I was just going to stick around here and study my lines." She explained, before raising a questioning eyebrow. "Are you inviting me to a Thanksgiving event?"

"Sorta, Steve and I usually watch some football and eat as much food as we can. I'd like you to come to have a meal with us, it's better than eating by yourself." Bucky offered, wanting to make sure that she knew she was invited. 

Natasha didn't even hesitate. "Sure, I can never pass up some food and quality time with you, Steve, and Peggy does sound nice. Should I bring a dish? I hear this holiday is taken very seriously." 

Bucky chuckled at her comment. "You are more than welcome to bring a dish, but it's also fine if you don't. Peggy loves to cook and we usually stockpile a bunch of food in the apartment for the occasion. Besides Bandit the raccoon misses his mom." 

"Okay just for Bandit then, I'll see if I might be able to bring a dessert at least." Natasha was oddly touched that he had thought to invite her. It wasn't a big holiday event, but the fact that he still wanted her around, meant a lot to her. She hadn't been blind to how their dynamic had been evolving, but she found that she didn't mind. Bucky really was a sweet guy and Natasha found herself falling for him. 

Bucky nodded and then glanced at the homework she was working on. "Still studying for your finals?"

"Yeah, I am. I want to make sure I know all my lines. I'm in the college's holiday play, I won't want to make a fool out of myself." That was one of Natasha's biggest worries. Theater and ballet was something special and important to her, she wanted to excel at it.

The college athlete reached across the table and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I am sure you're going to do great. I'll help you practice your lines later if you want. I can't stay too long, I have a basketball team meeting in half an hour."

"You didn't have to come here, you could have just gone to the gym," Natasha said, trying not to blush at how good it felt to be holding hands with him. She hadn't really felt this happy or giddy in a long time. 

"Well, my holiday girlfriend needed her coffee. The more I hang out with you, the more I realize you sometimes forget to take care of yourself, so I brought you the coffee and a granola bar." Bucky said fishing the snack bar out of his pocket. "You're worth the walk across campus. I'll see you later?" He stood up and gave her hand one last squeeze. 

"See you later Bucky," Natasha said, blowing an air kiss his direction, which he playfully caught and stuffed into his jacket pocket. "You better save those, I don't just give out often." 

Bucky laughed, enjoying Natasha's wit. "I will be sure to treasure it." He called, ignoring the librarian who shushed him. He made his way back outside and towards the gym, feeling rather optimistic.

\----

"Oh god, I think I ate too much," Steve whined as he slumped next to Bucky on the couch. He patted his stomach and groaned again, just shaking his head.

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You only ate half of the dessert Natasha brought. I don't blame you though, that dessert was amazing." Bucky said as he glanced over to Natasha. He was feeling pretty stuffed himself after the meal. 

Natasha who was sitting on Bucky's left-side and learning into him just smiled. "I am really glad you both liked it so much. My mom used to make it all the time, I had her email me the recipe. It was like a piece of home." Natasha felt rather content and happy that she had got to contribute and share some of her heritage with them. 

"Thank you for bringing it, Natasha. You're welcome back anytime." Steve said giving her a lazy thumbs up. 

Natasha just smiled and glanced at the tv screen they were watching. American football wasn't really her thing, but she was trying to watch it and be supportive of Bucky. "I'm going to help Peggy with the dishes, I don't want her having to do it all by herself." She whispered to Bucky. 

"Do you want me to help?" Bucky offered, shifting his attention to his fake girlfriend. 

"Nah, you stay with Steve. I got this, it'll give me and Peggy some girl talk time." Natasha kissed his cheek, ignoring the way his cheeks flushed and her own heart that wanted to beat out of her chest. 

The foreign exchange student made her way to the kitchen and carried some of the items to the sink. "Need any help?" 

"Sure, I could always use a hand. I'll wash and you dry?" Peggy asked, handing Natasha a dish towel. 

"I think I can handle that," Natasha said taking the towel and beginning to dry. 

The two of them worked in silence for a while, before Peggy glanced at Natasha out of the corner of her eyes. "You know Bucky likes you right? He really, really likes you" 

"He is my boyfriend, I would hope he likes me," Natasha replied with a nervous laugh. She wasn't sure where Peggy was going with this. 

Peggy turned her head and studied Natasha for a moment. "Steve is a little bit more oblivious to things then I am. He believes the best out of everybody, I'm slightly more jaded."

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked, wondering if Peggy was going to blow the whole fake dating thing. 

"Look, I saw your post that night on the university server. Then when I saw you and Bucky together I put two and two together. I wasn't going to say anything, I was just going to let it play out. Today though, I watched the way you two were acting around each other and it wasn't fake. So I am asking you this as his friend, do you have feelings for Bucky?" Peggy folded her arms over her chest. 

The question caught Natasha off guard, she hadn't been expecting this conversation to come up at all. Confronted with Peggy's question, she had to think about it for a moment. She knew she liked Bucky but was she ready to actually open herself up to the possibility of genuinely being with him. 

"I do like him..." Natasha said, before glancing down at the cracked tile of the kitchen floor. "It's complicated I guess, I wasn't supposed to catch feelings for somebody. I just wanted Clint to stop trying to set me up, I wanted a date to the holiday parties. I wanted a fake boyfriend that once the events were over, we could go our separate ways with no strings attached. But I did get attached, I am attached." 

Somehow confessing her feelings didn't make Natasha feel any better. If anything, it only made her realize just how deep her feelings ran. Being vulnerable and allowing people close to her had never been Natasha's strong suit. The fact that Bucky had so easily weaseled his way into her heart scared her more than she could say. 

Peggy gave a small smile. "Maybe you should tell him how you really feel and come clean. I know how he looks at you, he cares-"

Natasha shook her head, feeling like the walls were closing in on her. She felt like she was starting to have a panic attack. "I need some air, I gotta go." 

"Wait, don't go, it's not a big deal," Peggy said grabbing for Natasha's wrist to try and keep her from leaving, but Natasha was faster. 

"I don't want to hurt him, one of us is going to end up getting hurt," Natasha mumbled, making her way to the door. She grabbed her jacket, only to turn around and find herself face to face with Bucky.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked looking concerned. "Are you leaving?"

Natasha took a ragged breath. "This was a mistake, James. I need to go."

Bucky raised a brow and frowned. "What was a mistake, do you need me to walk you home?" 

"No!" Natasha spoke sharply almost wincing at how loudly she had spoken. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the look of hurt on Bucky's face. "I can walk myself, I'll see you around maybe. But we can't fake date anymore James." 

"Fake dating?" It was Steve's turn to look confused. "Buck, what is she talking about."

"Nat please." Bucky pleaded softly. Hearing her using his real name, felt like punches to the gut.

Natasha side-stepped him and walked out the door. "I just can't James. It's too much." 

Bucky felt his heart shatter as she walked out the door. He turned to glare at Peggy. "What did you do, what did you say to her?"

Peggy hadn't expected Natasha to react as strongly or negatively as the girl had. "I'm sorry Bucky, I didn't mean to mess things up for you." 

"Somebody better tell me what's going on. Bucky you weren't really seeing Natasha?" Steve asked, trying to put the pieces together. "You both seemed to really like each other." 

"I thought we did, but I guess she's a better actress then I thought," Bucky said glumly. He wanted to run after Natasha, but she had made it clear she wanted to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger and angst. I think we got one maybe two more chapters left. I am leaning towards one giant Christmas chapter to end things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter: Can Bucky and Natasha make their way back to each other after the fall out from the last chapter.

Avoiding Bucky for almost a month had been hard but Natasha had learned how to remain hidden. She still answered Clint’s calls, otherwise, her best friend would have hunted her down, but everybody else she put on the back burner. Natasha had basically hidden away when she wasn’t in the theater practicing, she was in her dorm room. She completely changed her schedule up, trying to get as far away from people as she possibly could. She no longer went to the coffee shop on campus, nor did she go to the library. 

She did her best not to be rude, but she refused to talk to Peggy during the class they shared together. Peggy had done everything during class to try and get Natasha to talk to her, but it hadn’t worked. Natasha had thrown every free second she had into practicing for her winter ballet recital.

As hard as it was to be away from Bucky, Natasha felt like she was doing the right thing. It was only supposed to be a couple of months of fake dating, she wasn’t supposed to fall for him. She loathed to admit it, but she had fallen for his easy-going smile and the way he seemed so willing to give her his jacket or bring her a coffee. He seemed almost to good to be true and rather than trust it, she had run away like a coward. 

“Are you still hiding out here?” Laura asked quietly as she leaned against the doorframe. “Clint’s worried about you.”

“Tell Clint... I’m fine.” Natasha said, trying to force a smile, though it didn’t quite fill her face. 

Laura slowly shook her head and pursed her lips. “I don’t make a habit of lying to my boyfriend or my friends. I’m going to be straight with you Nat, I think you messed up.” 

Natasha bristled, barely stifling the urge to lash out. She knew Laura was trying to help her, but she wasn’t sure Clint’s girlfriend understood what she was going through. “Bucky probably only agreed to fake date me because he was bored. I doubt it meant anything to him, so I don’t understand why everybody is making such a big deal…” 

Laura’s eyes flashed angrily. “Are you seriously going to finish that sentence? Bucky is worried sick about you, you essentially ghosted him and for no reason.” 

“Self-preservation,” Natasha replied glumly. “I ghosted him out of self-preservation.”

“Well that’s selfish of you, but I guess I get it.” Laura didn’t look impressed and folded her arms over her chest. Clint would have used a more delicate approach, but Laura knew Nat needed to snap out of it. 

Natasha took a deep breath, finally vocalizing what had been on her mind. “I am scared of letting somebody that close, of taking the risk. The fake dating wasn’t supposed to have strings or consequences. I caught real feelings for him and it scared me because admitting those feelings gives him the possibility of hurting me.” 

“Some people are worth the risk.” Laura pointed out, her face softening. 

“I know that...I do know that I just can’t let myself be distracted. I have to finish my degree, I’m under so much pressure to succeed here.” Natasha felt miserable because Bucky hadn’t really been a distraction. He had reminded her to eat when she was studying and he bought her coffee to keep her motivated. If anything, he had been a good influence on her. 

Laura moved to sit down on the edge of her friend’s bed. “Look, I can’t tell you how to fix this or what to do, but I’ll tell you something I learned. We miss a hundred percent of the shots that we don’t take.” She patted Natasha’s hand, before giving her a hug and leaving the Russian woman alone to think.

\----

Bucky wasn't doing much better than Natasha was, for almost a month he had wavered between wanting to seek her out but also wanting to give her space. He had tried texting her but she refused to take his calls or respond, eventually, Natasha had quit even reading them. He still kept an eye out for her at the library or around campus, but he no longer waited outside her class with Peggy. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her leaving him out in the cold like this, but it was around week three he just stopped trying altogether. 

He no longer asked Peggy if she had seen Natasha if anything Bucky went out of his way to avoid passing the theater building. Bucky threw himself into practicing basketball and his shifts at the library. It felt like he was in a fog and he was angry at himself for even being this effected by her freezing him out. Bucky had fallen hard for her too, he had allowed himself to feel attached and hopeful and now that it had blown up in his face, he felt miserable. 

"Hey." 

Bucky glanced up to see Steve and Clint in front of him at the circulation desk. He wasn't sure why the two of them were hanging out, but Bucky just gave a small nod. "Do you need help finding anything in the stacks?" 

"No, I don't need help. That's not why I'm here." Clint shook his head. "I was wondering if it was okay if Laura and I still come to your basketball game tomorrow night?"

"Isn't Natasha's winter ballet recital tomorrow night?" Bucky asked with a look of confusion. 

Clint looked surprised by the fact that Bucky had remembered. "It got moved up to earlier in the day, so is it okay if we come to your game?"

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. "It's a free country, you can do whatever you want too." He replied, turning away to resume checking books back in. 

"I am sorry about what went down. Steve says you've been miserable." Clint continued. 

Bucky's head shot up and he glared at Steve, who up until now had been silently watching the two. "Steve should learn when to keep his mouth shut." 

Steve frowned and held up his hands. "We're on your side Bucky, we just want you to be happy." 

"There are no sides in this. Look whatever Natasha does is her business, if she doesn't want to be with me, then we have to respect that. It's her choice." Bucky wasn't going to force his company on Natasha. He really did like her, but he also liked her enough to respect that she didn't want him around. 

"She misses you..." Clint protested. "Come on it's almost Christmas, neither of you wants to be alone on Christmas." 

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it in frustration. "If she misses me so much, then let her come and tell me. Otherwise, I am going to do what she wants and leave her alone. Now I have work to do." Bucky said with a tone of finality. He didn't want to talk about it any longer.

\----

Natasha was exhausted, her ballet recital had gone well, but all she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep for a while. She was backstage, slowly taking the bobby pins out of her hair. She glanced at her makeup desk, not at all surprised to see flowers from Steve and Peggy. There was a small little gift-wrapped box sitting next to the flowers with a card tapped to it. Natasha picked up the card, trying not to let her eyes water as she read it. 

'I'll leave you alone after this. I just wanted to give you bandit back, he belongs with you. I hope your recital went well and that you have the best holiday and new year. May the lights shine as brightly as your smile. Your friend - Bucky'

Natasha saw the words start to blur as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, she did miss Bucky. Despite the way their relationship had started out, the feelings at the end was probably the most real thing she had ever felt. Changing into some street clothes, Natasha knew what she had to do. 

The walk across campus was a long one and frigid one, but by the time she made it to the gym, she no longer felt exhausted. The cold air outside had definitely woken her up and seeing how pumped the crowd was in the gym, she could feel their energy threatening to shake the building. 

"I didn't think you were coming," Peggy said as she walked up from behind Natasha, her arms loaded with snacks. She gave the ballerina a once over and then rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have an empty seat next to us. You can sit."

Natasha didn't hesitate this time and followed after Peggy. "I wasn't going to come, but not to be cliche, all I want for Christmas is to be happy with James. He makes me happy and I think I owe him an apology." 

Peggy gave her an amused smile. "He's usually pretty forgiving, you won't have to try so hard to convince him. You being here might mean more than you think." 

If Steve, Clint or Laura were surprised to see Natasha with Peggy, they didn't say a word about it. Steve just gave her a knowing glance and moved over on the bench to make room for Natasha to sit. 

"The game is actually going pretty well. You're just in time." Steve said, pointing to the score. "Bucky has been on fire all night. There are about fifteen minutes left."

Natasha nodded and leaned into Clint's hug, he mumbled something in her ear, causing her to blush. "Let's go Bucky!" She called, trying to cheer on the basketball star. 

\----

Bucky had been trying to focus on the game but even out of the crowd he could hear Natasha calling his name. His head immediately snapped in her direction and he raised a brow. Bucky was shocked to find her sitting in the stands by their friends. He wanted to question what she was doing there, but for the moment he had a game to focus on. 

The fifteen minutes that followed felt like they were crawling at a snail's pace. Every time Bucky so much as touched the ball, Natasha and their friends were screaming their heads off. Even if he missed a shot, they were yelling encouragement at him. He was used to the show of support from Steve and Peggy, but not everybody else. It was almost a little embarrassing. 

When the final whistle finally blew, Bucky celebrated the win with his team, but his attention remained on the stands. He didn't know why Natasha had come to the game, he felt even more confused now than before. He eventually made his way over to his group of friends, first being tackled into a hug by Steve. 

"You did it man, you played your heart out. You're going to the play-offs." Steve said, a proud glint in his eyes. He got Bucky in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles playfully into the athlete's scalp. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and pinched Steve's side until his friend let go. He stood back up to his full height and found himself face to face with Natasha. 

"Hey," Natasha said weakly, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Good game." 

"Oh..thanks. How did your recital go?" Bucky asked, unsure of what to do with himself. 

Natasha brightened at that. "It went well, but I realized something." 

"What?"

"I realized that I was missing something or rather somebody in the audience. I am sorry for the way that I've been acting the past couple of weeks Bucky. I know I don't deserve a second chance, not with the way I overreacted. I am sorry I hurt you-"

Bucky cut her off and pulled Natasha close, kissing her deeply. He cupped her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheekbones, only pulling back when they were both breathless. 

"Nat...You did hurt me, I won't lie to you. However, I've spent the last couple of weeks being miserable and I'd like to be happy. So what do you say you and me go for a drive? Maybe get some hot chocolate and look at Christmas lights?" Bucky asked, his gaze searching. 

"Are you asking me on a real date?" Natasha asked, trying to ignore the way her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. 

Bucky chuckled and nodded. "I am, I think I'm asking if you'd like to go on a real first date with me." 

"I think I would," Natasha said with a smile as she surged forward and kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you to everybody who has been reading this story, for all the subscribers and people who bookmarked it. Every kudos, comment, and view has meant the world to me. 
> 
> This is the final chapter of this story and I hope it's everything you wanted. 
> 
> Happy New Year everybody, be sure to keep a lookout for more of my works. I plan to try and do a lot of writing this year. When I started writing again in February, I never thought I'd get over 350,000 words done, but I managed to. So thank you everybody for your support.
> 
> ~ Relentlass

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on FB about cuffing season and it made me laugh. Then I realized it was the perfect backdrop for a WinterWidow fake dating au. So here we are, I hope you enjoy the story. I think it might be at least seven chapters but as usual, I'm flying by the seat of my pants.
> 
> Be sure to leave comments, kudos, subscribe and let me know what you liked about it. I already have some fake dates planned out for them, but I am trying to hit as many cliche tropes for the fun of it. Let me know what you want to see Bucky/Nat doing. Do you want to see them trick or treating, going on haybale rides, awkward holiday parties where one or both of them get jealous?
> 
> Buckle up and enjoy the ride
> 
> \- Relentlass
> 
> P.S. This story is dedicated to my friend who encouraged me to write this. She also gets credit for the title, I would have ended up naming the story cuffing season.


End file.
